Halo: Ascendance (Chapters 3 and 4)
by K1ngG2unt
Summary: After learning about and discovering the Luminary, Agent Toland and Rachel Hoss help prepare Meridian for an Covenant invasion.


Chapter Three

Meridian,

In the Mountains East of Virgo City

March 26th, 2548

1923 hours

The engine revved as it climbed the grass hill toward an old fort. The warthog came to a complete stop dragging it tires in the loose dirt. Toland hopped out grabbing his satchel. The fort was old. The walls had holes and the metal trimming around it was rusting. A trespass sign was hanging on its side but still attached to the fence post surrounding the unit. This was an old hideout when the settlers first came here in 2490. While they fought and eventually settled Virgo, this was one of the main infrastructures used by many UNSC and ONI personal. Deep underneath the fort was a one of the several hidden ONI hideouts throughout all of Meridian. For obvious reasons, mainly for the people defending humanity with their lives, ONI made sure these hideouts stayed secret or else civil war would ensue and that would be unfortunate for a planet on the Covenants hit list.

Toland reached for the gate. It creaked as he quickly walked through and closed it behind him. He reached into his satchel, pulled out his ID card and swiped it against what looked to be an old ID pad. Lights flickered and the ONI symbol lite up. The door from which Toland stood in front of opened inward slightly. He kicked the door and it fully opened. He walked in and the door behind him closed just as slow as it opened. The bunker lights flickered and turned on. White walls made the light seem brighter than it was. Toland walked down the halls past several old rooms once used by ONI officials before stopping at the elevator he was looking for. _There you are_. He said to himself. He pushed the button and doors opened. He walked inside and pressed the basement floor button. As he rode the elevator all he could think about was what Ethan had said earlier. Arbiter. Holy One. Luminary. He knew the names but didn't understand how Ethan knew them or what he associated them with. Toland knew Arbiter was a type of rank within the Covenant but it wasn't until tonight that he began to question what ONI knew about their enemy. It was apparent that the names Ethan gave him were significant or how else would he know of them. It's not like the Covenant march into war expressing what rank they are let alone their name.

He rubbed his chin deep in thought as the elevator shaft opened into a large facility. Bridges interlinked adjacent to each room they extended from. White and grey translucent windows made most of the rooms seem exposed but it was to keep everyone from getting distracted. ONI was very formal about their work ethic. You either knew what you were doing and had something to do or someone else would find something for you to do. If you were reluctant to help you kept to yourself until directed otherwise. This facility and those like it operated almost in sync, everyone had a goal and you were more determined than the person next to you or else you didn't fit. For Toland it was a load of crap. ONI was secret and very efficient, he'd give them that, but aside from the formal gestures and more than dangerous endeavors it was just another desk job.

Toland stepped away from the elevator and turned around to find the whole facility motionless. Blushingly, he smiled and walked toward the Director's office at the top of the stairs. The elevator disengaged and lifted back up toward the bunk, it was the only noise aside from Toland walking up stairs. As he reached the office people slowly went back to work but the glaring didn't cease. The office door slid closed so smoothly that if you weren't looking or weren't used to it you wouldn't have even noticed. Standing next to the observation window of the facility was a thick, balding, white haired man, Colonel Donald William Gear. He was in control of ONI on Meridian. He was one of the view Colonels to work for both UNSC and ONI, though he never sided toward one or the other, which separated him from most people. Still, he had a boss to report to so decisions weren't always his to make, especially when it came to Toland.

"Is there a good reason why you used the Bunker to get down here?" He asked slightly amused. "Yes, sir. I needed to pass information about my investigation."

"You mean the shit-storm you've riled up with everyone within our department; don't tell me, you found something to these—dreams or whatever the hell you want to call them." He gestured angrily pointing sporadically. Toland dropped his head and nodded. "As a matter of fact, I have names."

"Names?" Colonel Gear asked looking back at Toland. "What kind of names?"

"The Arbiter is one." Said Toland. Gear rubbed his head and sat down. "We are aware of the Arbiter, why is this relevant Kyle?" he yelled. Toland grabbed a chair at sat across from the Colonel.

"I went to see a child today, a boy named Ethan, that experienced a seizure while at school." Toland began, the Colonel listening intently. "He was in the middle of a fight with another student when he suddenly stiffened and fell flat on his back. While on the floor his eyes bulged and he spoke rapidly, sounding like a recording or something. I know, I watched the footage."

"Get to the point" the Colonel interrupted. Toland continued. "When I spoke to the counselor, she informed me that Ethan has done this before except he woke up 5 minutes later. This time he was out for almost 10 hours."

"Kyle" The Colonel said, unenthusiastically. Toland scooted toward the desk, leaning against it. "I gave the child photographs of the events I've gathered and cities on potential planets. He recognized one of them and he tried to remember but it he began seizing again. But before I left I recorded this." Toland rolled his sleeve up and a hologram lifted from the device on his arm. He stood waving his hand over the hologram and it played. "Arbiter! The Holy One! Luminary!" Ethan's voiced echoed throughout the room. The recording ended and the Colonel was left baffled. "Has anyone heard this?" He asked Toland after a moment.

"Other than the doctors and his parents; I came straight here." Toland looked at the Colonel for reassurance but as time passed he was becoming worried nothing would come of this.

"Sir, The Holy One represents the Prophets which are the Covenant leaders. As far as we know, there could be hundreds of them, so we don't really have a number but the Arbiter." Toland sighed. "the Arbiter seems to be a mercenary of some sort. They usually are Sangheili but only work on the field during important missions so it's wise to assume they would be searching for a Luminary." The Colonel was in deep thought leaning back in his chair. Toland stood, reached in his satchel and pulled out the picture Ethan had recognized and placed it on the Colonels desk. "This is what he was looking at."

"Harmony? Here?" The Colonel stood in disbelief. "Jesus, Kyle." Toland was becoming impatient, knowing full heartedly how much of a long shot it sounded. "Sir, I know what you think. But I've done the research. The dreams happened in the exact order the planets were attacked, it's that enough to at least be cautious.

"Cautious, yes," The Colonel announced. "But coming in here saying Meridian is going to be attacked by the Covenant and the only proof you have is a child's dream and a Luminary isn't very convincing." Toland put his head down. Gear was right, no way would anyone outside ONI ever hear this. Gear wasn't his boss. Toland only answered to higher personal stationed outside Meridian but the Colonel oversaw the base. If he didn't agree than nothing was to be done.

"I can't just order half the UNSC fleet to station outside a planet like Meridian without solid proof that something is happening." The Colonel paused a moment. "Look, Kyle, you're one of my best Agents and I trust you but we need to be more realistic here. If you really believe Meridian is in danger bring me something more concrete than a premonition." Even though he sounded sincere, Toland knew the Colonel felt sorry for him. Toland wasn't in it for the fame and no one seemed to understand that. He wanted to see the Covenant hindered, on their knee's begging for mercy. The premonitions were the only way he thought he would get the upper hand, after all how could they be consistent for over a decade?

Toland reached his desk and planted himself in his chair then put his head down. Everything going on was overwhelming. The dreams, the war, the life back on Reach he left behind. He left everything behind to figure out a plan to catch the Covenant surprised. And now that he's found a child who could answer his questions he's too unstable to even talk. Toland felt he only made things worse. A knocked sounded at his door and it slid open. Standing in the doorway was a thin redhead dressed in a skirt, Rachel Hoss. She was one of his old classmates at Asus University on Reach. She was in the top of the class always answering the questions and acing every test, she was truly brilliant. After a year, she ended up transferring into Defense Engineering once the UNSC were starting to declare the Covenant to be unstoppable. He remembered what she said to him the day she graduated at the top of her class; "If the Covenant are unstoppable then I'll have to find a way for us to be immovable." And she wasn't wrong. Her program; Orbital Defense Grid Operation: Veronica proved successful in 2535 when Jericho VII was invaded. Her defense grid, comprising of several frigates and other orbital MAC stations, kept the Covenant from glassing the planet for 3 full months. It was one of the most successful defenses ever pulled off in the Human-Covenant War. That fact that Hoss was standing in his office meant that she had discovered something relevant to his investigation since she supposed to be keeping Reach safe.

"There you are" Hoss said enthusiastically. Most people mistaken her joyfulness with optimism. Rachel was quite the opposite. She second guessed mostly everything. Unless you have concrete proof to back up your theory she would tear you apart with questions and accusations to the point you would think her a pessimist. But that's who she is; you either know what you're talking about or you don't talk at all. That's why Toland felt they got along so well.

"Rachel" Toland lifted his head and nodded. "I'm assuming you have good news?"

"Is there ever such a thing with ONI?" She smirked as she sat lightly across from him. Toland smiled.

"I've found a child here in Virgo who has a history of stirring up his community with premonitions of Meridian being glassed by the Covenant." Hoss laid out her folder on Toland's desk revealing pictures and reports from several districts. Toland surveyed though them, nodding as he did so.

"Yes, I spoke with Ethan and his family already. Does Luminary sound familiar to you?" Hoss looked appalled.

"Really, you think one is here?" Hoss sat forward.

"I don't, he does." Toland tapped on Ethan's picture. He pulled out the picture Ethan recognized and handed it to Hoss.

"Ethan believes this to be the location of the Luminary. He was looking at this before he had another seizure." Regret was present in his voice and Hoss caught on. She stared intently into the photos until it clicked.

"Oh! That's why it's so familiar." She said spreading out the pictures until she held up a picture of the Hemorrhage Hills located on the outskirts of Harmony.

"For the past week or so, people have reported earthquakes coming from these hills. Most people are saying its UNSC testing projects, so everyone's turned a blind eye but the last time I checked Meridian isn't a testing facility." Hoss remarked with a smirk.

Toland tried to hide his passion for her defectiveness but it was given away when she blushed. He realized he was staring at her and blinked, looking back at the photo.

"So, how is Ethan linked to this Luminary?"

"I'm not sure. His family doesn't travel much so I'm not understanding how he's even aware of what Harmony looks like-given that it on the other side of the planet." Hoss stood gathering her reports and putting them back in the envelope. "What's even more intriguing is how ONI isn't aware of what is in those hills." Toland nodded, also intrigued. He had never given the Hemorrhage Hills much thought. They were nicknamed Hemorrhage because the kept floods clear of Harmony. It was something that kept the farmers and industrials happy. ONI and the UNSC, despite what most people on Meridian thought, left the planet alone for the people. UNSC was focused on expanding outer colonies and establishing bases to keep up with the destruction while ONI only cared about finding safe planets to retreat to. You would think that ONI would survey the planet before establishing it as a home. Toland's curiosity grew; maybe they did.

"We'll need to keep this under wraps. I don't want Colonel Gear finding out nor anyone else." Toland stood. Sierra glanced at him. "Of course, are we going to Harmony?"

"You bet we are" Toland smiled.

One of the many things that attracted tourists to Meridian was the train system which stretched the entire globe. At least 12 different trains, enclosed in clear tubes, traveled off a magnetic system that allowed the trains to reach 600mph. Even at the high speeds the trains could slow down in time to reach their destination. Since they couldn't derail or crash into another train the only issue would be if the tube compartments disconnected somehow, which was unheard of. Of course, Sierra Hoss knew all about how they operated.

"It's fascinating, isn't it?" Hoss asked Toland, looking around, admiring the passion and heavy planning that went into building one of the fastest ways to travel across planet.

"Yeah, it's definitely something. I'm surprised something like is located on planet like Meridian." Toland replied looking out his window watching the train cross the ocean.

The sun set in the distance and the stars were becoming visible. He couldn't deny that it was beautifully terrifying. Hoss leaned back in her seat and opened her tablet. Toland noticed and thought of starting conversation but only could think about Ethan and all the questions he had for him. A part of Toland felt guilty for leaving on such terms but another part of him believed it was for the greater good. If he could manage preparation of a Covenant invasion then Ethan's life and possibly everyone else's on Meridian could be saved. That, ultimately, was more important to him.

"Reach was developing something similar to this but with the war and all most of their time is going to training more Spartans and continuing with covert operations." Hoss seemed slightly left out. She enjoyed being on the front lines, involved with decision making and ensuring that planet defenses were up and running. Since Toland contacted her a few weeks ago, she let Reach in case he was right and the Covenant arrived at Meridian. At this point, she wasn't sure of anything but she would be damned if Reach was hit and she wasn't there to help.

Harmony became visible in the distance. Its skyline was lite up the dusk sky. The city was sleepless. Full of Raids and bars, the city was notorious for its gangs and rebellions. The police and UNSC did their best to keep the violence, sex and drugs within the city but even they were corrupt. Harmony kept to its self for the most part but every now and then the city's economy would hit rock bottom and the partying would stop. Toland liked to call those times "the Hangover". He found it amusing because for a week people would just work and sleep and so of course, the bars and strip clubs would suffer causing everyone to freak out and the mad rush would start again. Within another week, the city was back to its restlessness. The last time the city had that happen was well over 2 years ago, so Toland felt they were in time for another.

"Harmony, the craziest place on Meridian." Hoss remarked, brushing her hair to the side. "I'm glad we won't be spending much time here" She stated, looking at Toland, who knew she was asking him.

"If the Luminary is here, I'll be staying to see if we can get inside. From there I have no idea how long it will take."

"Can't you just leave the thorough searching for the people paid to do it?" Hoss asked.

Toland's eyebrow raised. "Why does it matter?"

"I would prefer you come with me to Reach and inform Dr. Halsey of our discovery. If we get her support it would help tremendously." Hoss said expressionless.

"I thought you hated Halsey? And why would she ever listen to me? I'm "expendable" remember?" Toland said, slightly irritated.

"Yes, but she has the knowledge we need to activate the Luminary." Hoss turned, facing Toland. "Kyle, if we jump into this blind, which we are, then we could possibly put this whole planet in danger. If the Luminary really is here then she would know what to do with that. As for me, I'll get back to Sevenfold Gates, make sure my defense grid is up and inform Captain Persie. Maybe he could get more frigates to defend Meridian. If my plan works out accordingly, it could give time to evacuate most of the planet."

"How long do you think we'd have?" Toland asked.

"Hard to say. If it's not a large fleet we would destroy them before they could even reach the planet. If it's a large fleet we could possibly hold them off for about 10 months to a year, maybe longer if we can surround the fleet."

"Ethan mentioned the Arbiter and the Holy One as well so plan on a major fleet." Toland said, guilty for not bringing it up earlier. Hoss leaned her head to the side as if she was going to comment on that but decided against it and continued with the conversation.

"Yeah, if we're talking about a Prophet and his fleet then we might be in trouble." She shook her head as the announcement of their arrival at Harmony played over the intercom. "Like it said, it depends on if we can surround their fleet. Regardless of the size." Toland stood along with Hoss and several others as they followed one another off the train.

"Well, if the attack is a few weeks away I don't see how that could be a problem." He said as he stepped off the train. They were in the Northern Sector of the city. Like Virgo, Harmony was divided in sections and basically designed and operated the same way except rich folk and partiers mainly ran the city. The worst place to be with in the East Sector where most of the rape and violence took place. Tall building rose in the distance blocking the evening sun. Toland felt the night's breeze roll up his back and through his hair. As the train left the station, he looked North toward Hemorrhage Hills. The grass plains stretched far across the land like waves in a sea. Each hill reflected the sunlight with a neon green seeming artificial. There was no doubt that Meridian was a beautiful.

Toland rented a civilian Warthog and the two of them began their ascent into the hills. Every second they got closer to the top of plains Toland felt more uneasy about what they would find. A part of him wanted to discover the Luminary and another part of him wanted to run as far away as possible, afraid that whatever he might find here could be something more than what he stood for. Hoss leaned out the vehicle tracking the ridge with her tablet. It scanned various mounds as they drove past. Bouncing off the satellites in orbit the device mapped the entire region of the hills until it made a noise.

"What is that? A metal detector?" Toland asked.

"Why, yes, actually." Hoss gloomed. "It's one of Halsey inventions that I borrowed when I was on Reach. That's how she's been discovering Forerunner artifacts. It uses satellite gamma rays to find irregularities in the plants crust, mainly excessive amounts of metal and electrical fields. Usually you will find both since most of the structures she's located were dormant."

"You borrowed it." Toland nodded. "Yeah she's going to listen to us now." He said under his breath. Hoss heard him clear as day but chose to ignore it.

"We're close, just on the other side of this mound." Said Hoss. The Warthog roared as Toland pushed the gas to cross the top, dirt and grass were picked up from the tires. On the other side of the mound was a flat pain that stretched for a few hundred yards. Across from them near the cliffside were two large rocks leaning on one another. Foliage draped over the ledges masking the triangular shape. Hoss sat forward noticing the strangeness. Toland could take his eyes away. The Luminary couldn't be here, this is too obvious. Even if you weren't looking for something in these hills there's no way you could see this rock formation and not think it unnatural. Toland stopped the Warthog at the base of the rocks and turned the engine off. Hoss slowly lifted herself from the vehicle baffled at the dark cave beneath the rocks. The two of them exchanged looks until they both decided to move forward. The sun was just past the horizon changing the visage of the formation. Toland removed his flashlight from his belt and lit up the cave. The grass lead all the way toward the rock wall which seemed forged, artificial. He touched the rock curious to see if it felt real. It did.

"There is definitely something unnatural about this place." Said Toland, pulling his hand away from the rock and rubbing his fingers together. Hoss walked toward the back wall where she located a small rock bugling from the center. She touched the rock, running her hands along it sharp edges. She looked at the wall expecting something to happen but nothing did. Her tablet beeped again and she looked down at it noticing a red light emitting from its sensor. Curious, Hoss lifted the tablet, pointing it at the wall. Her tablet displayed intricate metal interior workings behind the rock for several miles.

"Kyle." She breathed. "It's here." Toland blinked, distracted by the humming he thought he was hearing. He walked toward Hoss looking at her tablet. To the bottom left where the rock bulged was a panel. Hoss slowly moved the sensor over the rock and the red light seemed to penetrate. A loud moan sounded from the wall in front of them as the rock broke away revealing a metallic doorway. The panel slid out from the wall displaying several shapes and symbols neither Hoss or Toland were familiar with.

"What did you steal form Halsey?" Toland asked, still awing at their discovery. Hoss replied frozen is the same state. "Her Archon program that detects Forerunner architecture."

"This is the Luminary." Hoss breathed, lost in her thoughts.

"No. What's inside is the Luminary."

"We should notify Halsey." Hoss reminded Toland, grabbing his arm. "She needs to see this."

Toland's removed Hoss's hand and touched the cold metal. He was fascinated by the Forerunners capabilities and their attention to detail. Each crevasse and flat panel was touched with such intricacy that it would take years and several computers to recreate something so simple as an entrance. Toland could only imagine what laid inside.

"Kyle, we need to go." Hoss insisted. Disrupted by her determination, Toland looked back at her and nodded. "Yeah, are you even sure Halsey will hear what we have to say?" He asked. Hoss brushed her hair to the side looking at her tablet. "I'm certain the program notified her. Its sending information to Reach. Toland threw Hoss a hard glance, somewhat afraid. "You mean that's transmitting data over the galactic channel into Reach?" Toland grabbed Hoss who was just as shocked as he was.

"Yes—I guess, I don't understand why. This program was encrypted, I had to break in. How could I miss something like this?" Hoss grabbed her head confused and scared. Toland looked out into the midnight sky. If the Covenant are out there, they would pick up on the signal indicating human civilization. Even more terrifying, it would reveal their exact location on Meridian. They needed to move and fast. Toland rushed for the Warthog and turned on the ignition.

"Sierra, let's go!" He yelled. Hoss was still locked in a trance, confused and upset that she wasn't careful enough. Halsey would know Hoss stole her program and was probably notifying authorities. She couldn't believe she had been caught it had never happened before. Toland drove toward her and honked breaking her concentration. Hoss jumped in the passenger seat and threw her tablet in the center console.

"How the hell could I be so stupid." She hissed.

"You stole a program from one of the most secretive people in the galaxy and you didn't think she had a beacon built inside?" Toland said, harshly.

"No, Kyle, it wasn't hard breaking into it. Usually when someone builds a program like that they place several locks inside preventing hackers but I broke into it within minutes so I assumed she wasn't using it anymore."

"Well, you're wrong and have probably put everyone on this planet in danger." Toland replied, revving the engine as they approached the Falcon. The pilot was standing outside smoking. Hoss hid her face feeling guilt but swallowed it down and did her best to keep posture.

"That's if the Covenant are near. There's a chance they're not and there's a chance they are." Said Hoss.

"We need to act as if they are." Toland glanced at her as he stopped the Warthog. He leaped from the vehicle and notified they pilot of their departure.

"Get us to Sevenfold Gates, now." Toland insisted. The pilot nodded. "Yes, sir. Buckle up." And he jumped in the pilot's seat then started the engine. Hoss followed Toland onto the Falcon and strapped on her belt. Both side doors closed and air released from all sided indicating the cabin was decompressing. The Falcon lifted fast and began its ascent. Hoss clearly looked frustrated as she was concentrated on her tablet, swiping through files, trying her best to keep the frequency hidden from other responders. Toland's gut turned at the thought of the Covenant arriving at Meridian. He was so sure he could prevent another attack if he knew ahead of time where they would strike next but even now he was beginning to question if fate was in control. The Falcon pushed through Meridians atmosphere as it rocked. The UNSC Sevenfold Gates was stationed at Anchor 7 which sat above Meridians northern hemisphere in between the moon and Hestia V, the gas giant. The orange contrast on black space gave the Frigate and station an orange tint. The Falcons boosters pulsated and the cabin began to decompress as it passed through the energy shield. Once the craft landed Hoss lifted her head.

"It's done. The message is encrypted." Hoss breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's hope it hasn't already made things worse." Toland replied unstrapping himself. The doors slid open and Toland stepped into the hanger, followed by Hoss. Anchor 7 was larger than Toland remembered. It had only been a few years and yet he felt like this was the first time he had been on this facility. The light blue and grey walls gave the place a fresh, new feeling but was unsupported by the emptiness feeling when you noticed the lack of people working here. Up above, on the observation desk was Anchor 7's Captain Brenan, an elderly man who had seen a lot of battles but it didn't show. He looked 20 years younger than he was. He stood there, at the window, waiting patiently with a stern look on his face. Toland's expression dropped as he headed toward the stairs. The door slid open and Brenan spoke first.

"What is an ONI agent doing on my station without authorization?" He asked, still holding composure.

"Sir, Captain. We have information regarding a possible attack on Meridian."

"On what grounds, Agent."

"Toland, Sir, Kyle Toland. This is Sierra Hoss, she-"

"Designed the Inner Colony Defense Network, I'm aware of her expertise, Toland." Brenan grew impatient.

Toland said. "I'm a Forensic Specialist that has been studying the glassing of Human Colonies for the past 6 years. My investigation has been focused on both discoveries by the Covenant and the possible belief that a premonition could prevent Meridians glassing." Brenan looked at his staff and then back to Toland.

"Excuse us." Brenan ordered. His staff left rather quickly. "Darrien" Brenan said and an AI appeared over her template. "Sir?"

"Have Captain Persie meet us at the observation deck immediately."

"Yes, Captain." Darrien said then she faded. Brenan stared at Toland and Hoss intently. He paced around for a moment and then decided to speak.

"Explain to me how you believe a premonition could save Meridian?" He asked. Toland wasn't sure if Brenan was seriously interested in his work or if he wanted to humiliate him but figured he could do his best to make sense of it all.

"A child had vision months ago talking about Meridian being attacked, he was very thorough is his description. This morning Ethan had another one except this time he was able to identify a city he has never been to and managed to get names referring to what ONI believes are Covenant hierarchs." Toland rolled up his sleeve and played the recording. Again, Ethan's voice echoed throughout the room. Brenan's expression was fixed. It hadn't changed the entire time Toland and Hoss had been in the room. This made Toland uneasy, he wasn't sure what the Captain would think of all of this let alone the actions Persie would take if he heard it. The closed behind Toland and Hoss and the recording ended, the two of them turned around to find Persie standing in the room. He stood at about 6ft and had a broad chest. His grey hair was barely noticeable underneath his cap. His hands were clenched at his side. He didn't look happy.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked walking toward Brenan.

"Kyle Toland, ONI and Dr. Hoss believe Meridian may be a target from the Covenant. Based on the recording Toland just played I'm curious to see why he's here and not reporting to ONI Command." Brenan said, leaning against the window, both him and Persie looking at Toland for an answer.

"Luminary is a place, I'm sure because Hoss and I have found its location using the same photograph Ethan recognized in the hospital. We need to send an excavation team and figure out what's down there."

"Sir, If you don't mind me speaking," Hoss stepped forward brushing Toland on the arm; he stepped back.

"Go ahead." Persie said, folding his arms.

"Every planet the Covenant glassed housed many Forerunner structures. ONI believes that they're after these artifacts. Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey is aware of these discoveries and has built a program that can locate them. Using her program, we located what we believe to be the Luminary." She said, handing over her tablet to the Captain. "Based on her data, the Luminary could potentially lead the Covenant to other Forerunner sites, which would most likely lead them to other Human worlds."

"Which is why they have been so lucky finding us." Toland added.

Persie handed the tablet to Brenan and walked toward the observation window. Brenan stood, setting down the tablet and joined Persie. The two of them whispered for a few moments. Toland couldn't think clearly. He was so sure about his work that he would follow it his death. The Covenant must be coming to Meridian and it was only a matter of time until they arrived. He forced himself to believe this and in return he felt like he was going mad, an obsession he gladly embraced.

"Toland," Persie began. "Head to ONI Command in Virgo and report back to Colonel Gear, let him know of this discovery and have him meet with me here." Toland nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Hoss," He turned to face her. "Alert UEG and get Meridians Defense grid up and running. Make sure every station is full in case the Covenant arrive. They need to be aware of any slip-space event within the Hestia-V System. From this point on we'll operate under RED Flag." Persie finished and saluted. Toland and Hoss saluted as well and left the observation deck.

"They took that rather well." Hoss smiled as she walked across the hall. Toland stopped at the stairs heading toward the Falcon. "They did indeed." He smirked. "Operation RED Flag is top secret, I'm aware of it because ONI designed the program but does he believe we could capture a Prophet?" Toland asked Hoss. She studied him for a moment, realizing he serious and then approached him with a slight smile.

"You've convinced two Captains that Meridian could be attacked by the Covenant based off a child's dream and now you're questioning whether we, no, Humanity could capture a Prophet if we were prepared, which we are." Hoss laughed. "You're cute, Kyle." Then she walked through the doors and they shut behind her.

"You're sure about this." Brenan asked Persie as they watched Toland leave on the Falcon. Persie rubbed his chin. "There's been theories circulating the UNSC for decades now talking about the Covenant searching for things on our planets." He said, nodding toward Meridian. "If ONI believes for a second that something vital they want is on this planet then you bet I'll be here prepared for their arrival."

Brenan stared out the window thinking about the war and everything that had been sacrificed. This was by far the most bizarre meeting he had with an ONI agent but at the same time ONI was never known to be full of "normal" people. If anything, they worked under everyone's skin whether you liked it or not and most of the time they had good reason to. If Meridian truly was hiding away an artifact that the Covenant were after, ONI would be the first to know.

"We should notify the Admiral and have him send fleets our way." Brenan spoke softly. "Inconspicuously, of course." He smiled at Persie who in return smiled back.

A cold breeze brushed Ethan's skin and he opened his eyes. White light blinded him for a moment but as his eyes adjusted he realized he was in a hospital room lying on a bed. Ethan looked around not seeing or hearing anyone. His arms and legs felt like rubber and he was slightly nauseas. Movement came from his left; the curtain window flapped in the morning light as the breeze reached Ethan a second time. It was fresh, cool breeze, that carried the spring air except with it came a voice. "Ethan." The female voice whispered. His eyes stared hard at the window. He wasn't sure what to think or feel all he knew was that he wanted out of the bed and so he sat up. Suddenly, his blanket was gone and he wasn't strapped to any monitors. Now he was standing at the window, outside he could see that city. The streets were empty and he was now standing in the middle of the street, his gown waved in the breeze.

The sun beat down on him, the heat seemed unnatural. He lifted his hand blocking the sun and began to feel dizzy. He collapsed to his hands and knees now realizing he was no longer in the middle of downtown Virgo, instead, he was on all fours in brunt ash that covered his hands. He lifted them and the ash fell off. In the distance, he heard someone yell and moved his head toward the direction he thought it came from. Ethan was surrounded by burnt trees each one identical to the other. As he whipped his head around confused and scared, he was starting to think he was losing his mind. He tried to yell but couldn't hear his voice. He knew he was yelling because he could feel his vocal cords vibrating but he heard nothing but vibrations. Then he noticed the vibrations wasn't from him. Up above was a Covenant Cruiser glassing the field down the mountain in front of him. A second one appeared behind him and then a third to his left and a fourth to his right. The vibrations became so intense Ethan pulled his hands up to his ears begging for it to stop. His eyes began to water and he was no longer able to see clearly. He felt like he was dying as his body rattled against the ash covered ground. Then the pain stopped.

Ethan lied there, still, eyes closed. "I want to go home" He said to himself but didn't hear his voice. "I know, you do." The female voice said, this time her voice was calm and soothing, almost as if it was healing him slowly. Ethan felt light over his eyes but chose to keep them closed. "Who are you?" He asked, this not hearing his voice. "I'm here for you" She said, closer. "I will guide you, Ethan, hand in there. Please, you're my only hope." Her voice overwhelmed Ethan with such emotion tears began to stream down his face. Her voice was so unique, like an angel touching his soul. All he could think of was being in her arms and never letting go. "I want to show you something." She said touching his hands. Ethan opened his eyes and could only see white light. He looked down seeing nothing but felt the softest of hands pulling him upward. Suddenly, he was standing in a cold metallic room. The ceiling was several hundred feet high and he was surrounded by ancient technology. It felt familiar.

"Is this the Luminary?" he asked, clearly hearing his voice. It startled him.

"Yes, you remember." She said, her voice echoing throughout the room as if he was inside her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A map." she replied.

"What does it show"

"Everything."

The room brightened as the middle console lit up with overwhelming light. Projections of planets and rings and other abstract constructs filled the entire room with the perfect shade of blue. Ethan, in complete puzzlement, reached outward to touch one of the holograms of a ring and it weaved in between his fingers separating into particles then regaining shape as it continued to circle the room.

"The Luminary is in grave danger of being discovered, Ethan." She said, becoming increasingly clearer. "We don't have much time. Find Kyle Edward Toland and Rachel Ann Hoss. They have the means to prevent such a tragedy." Ethan immediately knew who she was referring to. He fought the urge to question her but felt as if she someone wanted him to.

"I have questions" He said looking around, starting to feel colder and slightly afraid.

"You may ask"

"Why is the Covenant after the Luminary?"

"They want power—they want to end all things" She replied ever so calmly.

"How can the two possibly stop the entire Covenant from finding it?" He asked again looking for the source of her voice.

"Their will is strong, I can feel it. All they have to do is believe and it can be done."

Ethan was unsuccessful; he began to feel alone and confused. He had so many question but he couldn't understand her answers which had nothing to do with how she answered his questions. There was an undesirable urge to question whether her answers spoke the truth; completely believing her more than he believed anything but didn't understand what they meant. He tried to fight the nausea but was failing, he collapsed to one knee and vomited on the metal floor, his eyes watering.

"I don't know what to do" He breathed.

"Give me time. Do anything you can to give me time." She replied seeming hasty.

"I can't!" Ethan panicked, beginning to cry. "I can't even stand let alone trust or believe anything that happens outside of whatever this is!" Ethan laid on the floor holding his stomach feeling all kinds of pain. His head throbbed and vibrated to the rhythm of his heartbeat. His body shook due to his stomach cramps and the coolness of the floor and his chest was heavy as if he was breathing in the smallest amount of air possible. Then, suddenly, he was fine. No pain, no hunger, no thought. Ethan lay motionless on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Is this how you feel?" He asked not knowing what to believe.

"I feel everything and so can you." She said as if she was lying beside him. "I will amend your wounds and give you the strength to fulfil the task set before you. Find the ONI agent and his friend, Dr. Hoss. Make them understand and give me time."

"I will—"Ethan paused wanting to call her mother. "What do I call you?"

She chuckled. Ethan didn't believe until know that she could show emotion. "You can call me Accent."

Slowly Ethan's vision came into view as if his eyelids burned away. He was staring out into the same hospital room he thought he woke up in what felt like a lifetime ago. Sitting beside him was his parents. His father was asleep with his head kinked to the side and his mother was up right staring into Ethan's eyes now realizing he was awake.

"Ethan, honey, can you hear me?" Emily asked, getting up to touch his hands. Ethan felt the warmth of her hands and then a sudden rush of relief coursed throughout his body. He blinked several times feeling wide awake and full of energy.

"Yeah, I can. Can I get up?" He asked moving his shoulders.

"I wouldn't, Hun, you've been out for a couple of days. I think its best that you rest." She said pressing her hand on his chest. Ethan's father woke up and immediately stood over Ethan.

"Are you alright, Son?" Allen asked putting his hand on Emily's back.

"Yes, actually." Ethan began sliding himself upward despite his mother's efforts to stop him. "I feel fine." He ran through his thoughts remembering his dream. Accent, is what she called herself. He remembered the Luminary and the objects it displayed. They were locations of Forerunner constructs. Ethan surely didn't understand how he knew that but deep down something told him he couldn't be wrong.

"Where's Agent Toland?" He asked looking at the chair he was last sitting in. Emily and Allen exchanged looks. Ethan could feel the tension and guessed that he didn't leave on great terms with his parents.

"Why do you need to know where he is?" Emily asked.

"I need to tell him about the Luminary." Ethan replied.

"What?" Allen announced. He paced around the room for a moment, Ethan watched his every move. "Enough about this "Luminary" nonsense. Do you not even understand that we thought you were going to die?" he yelled. This was the first time Ethan had seen fear in his fathers eyes. Fear was understandable because Ethan felt himself but it was for an entirely different reason. Sure, he was concerned about his wellbeing and even parents, god only knows what they went through the entire time he was out but deep down a reassurance settle within Ethan. He couldn't quiet figure it out but for the first time in his life he felt that he had an answer to everyone's questions. Whether they would understand wasn't his concern; he needed to find Kyle Toland and Rachel Hoss, whatever the cost.

"Ethan" Allen said, sternly, breaking his concentration. "Are you listening?" Ethan nodded and moved the blanket off him. His father reached out toward him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing, you can't get up." He said becoming impatient. "Yes, I can." Ethan replied standing up, taking off the monitor patches. "I feel fine and I am fine. I need to speak with Kyle Toland. Please, let me Dad, it's for the safety of Meridian." Allen stared hard into his son's eyes trying his best to understand everything that had happened in the last year. Since the first-time Ethan has these dreams he didn't always act himself. And now more than ever, Allen wasn't even sure if his son was even normal at all. Allen dropped his hands and stepped aside as the only door into the room slid open. Dr. Green walked into the room, his expression was pure astonishment. He opened his mouth to comment on that fact Ethan was standing but decided against as he ciphered through the paperwork he was holding.

"Mr. and Mrs. Foster, my paperwork is showing that Ethan has healed at an incredible rate. His MRI is coming back clean and" He gestured toward Ethan. "he apparently is capable of standing which is major improvement." Dr. Green said in puzzlement. Emily dropped her head in her hands and Allen hid his face, both overwhelmed with what was happening.

"If you would like we can have him stay here longer in case there's something we're missing but frankly, I don't see a reason to. Our data is very thorough." Dr. Green reassured. Ethan smiled, slightly then hid it as he turned to his parents. "I would like to go home." He said. Allen lifted his head and sighed. Emily stood and gathered her their belonging and Ethan's clothes.

"Let's go home" She said handing Ethan his clothes.

Chapter Four

Meridian,

Suburbs of Virgo, Sector 6

March 29th, 2548

1500 hours

Ethan sat on his bed beside his open window. He watched kids and dogs run around in the streets below. This was one of his favorite spots to rest. Most of the time we would end up falling asleep but he didn't mind, the sun always felt nice. Since the day before, when he arrived home, his parents decided to keep him home. Zena was to supervise Ethan and make sure he didn't leave the house while his parents were at work. To him, it felt more like he was grounded but he didn't blame them. In all honesty, this whole situation didn't make any sense. First, these dreams start to happen, followed by sleep walking and then waking up nights screaming about Meridian being glassed. Then shortly after that another dream happened in the middle of school where everyone he was around heard him talking about the Covenant. Ethan was sent home and several of the students' parents complained about his behavior and threatened to have him taken out of school for terrorizing the students. For a while things seemed ok until a few days ago when he had another dream except this time he was contacted by somebody. This "person" called herself Accent and she told him about a Luminary the Covenant were after and how to stop them by finding an ONI agent and his accomplice.

Ethan cradled himself against the window seal acknowledging how crazy all of that seemed. What was he going to tell his friends if he had seen them? That he speaks to voices in his head and he knows how to stop the all mighty Covenant from eradicating their entire species? Ethan thought that was the breaking point for society these days; everyone seemed to be waiting for the inevitable. Year after year word would get around about another planet falling to the hands of Covenant. People began targeting UNSC and ONI for lack of incompetence, some even rebels even accused ONI for taking something that wasn't theirs for the reason the Covenant were after humanity to begin with. None of it mattered to Ethan because couldn't help but wonder why he was alive in the first place. All he knew was that he lived on Meridian and that humanity had traveled the stars and inhabit hundreds of planets throughout the galaxy and for over 20 years' mankind was being hunted by aliens—and they were losing. How did people expect kids to react to this? They couldn't grow up their whole lives ignorant and naive of what was out there especially with the underlying truth that at any given moment a ship would arrive in the sky and destroy everything you hold dear.

There was an argument for everything. You could say the Covenant threat was the motivation for you to live your life to the fullest but then there was those who took that differently and became consumed by violence and greed. You could say point fingers and accuse humanities only protectors for everything wrong in life and divide society when they needed each other the most and even that wouldn't make a difference because it seemed no matter what the UNSC and ONI were capable of, the Covenant still arrived and took what they wanted. Hope was not something very many people had these days. Major of people lived their lives naïve, like Ethan's parents. When these dreams started and he expressed his concern all they did was turn a blind eye and avoid talking about the war. Every day Ethan felt more and more alone. The only thoughts that kept him somewhat sane was a feeling he had deep down that told him everything would be ok. Of course, he fought the urge to dwell on it but even now he was beginning to think that leaving the house was a good idea.

A knock sounded at Ethan's front door, the noise alerted him. He looked out the window to see John and Sara standing on his lawn. "Are you going to let us in?" Sierra asked, her hand covering her face from reflective sunlight.

"Yeah, you guys can come up." He replied. "Zena, you can open the door." He said looking over his shoulder and seeing Zena's hologram stationed in his bedroom. For how long, he was unaware.

"Alright." She said. Ethan could hear the lock disengage and his friends marched through the house and into his room where they sat abruptly on his bed.

"So, are you going to tell us or are we going to ask?" Josh bumped Ethan with his shoulder.

"Of course, I'm going to tell you I just don't know if it makes any sense." Ethan said avoiding eye contact.

"Well" Sierra began, enthusiastically. "We haven't doubted you before" She was right, Ethan couldn't deny that. He nodded in agreeance.

"You guys are aware of the Luminary, right?" Said Ethan.

"Yeah, the whole school is aware of it." Josh remarked.

"Ok," Ethan sighed. "The Luminary is a map of all things Forerunner. Apparently, the Covenant are after these artifacts and they just so happen to be on every planet humanity has inhabited." He paused to see if they seemed uneasy. Sierra nodded and Josh kept eye contact so Ethan continued. "The Luminary is somewhere on Meridian and I was told by a "person" that called herself Accent that I need to find Kyle Toland, an ONI agent and his friend Rachel Hoss, an engineer of some sort. They somehow have a the "means" to help and possibly stop the Covenant invasion—which will happen I just don't know when."

The room was silent for a moment until Sierra breathed and nudged Josh. The two exchanged looks for a moment while Ethan kept his attention outside on the kids still playing.

"Alright," Sierra spoke first. "When do we start?" Josh sighed and rubbed his head. "I don't know guys, we're not necessarily allowed to leave the suburbs let alone the city. Where exactly is the Luminary?"

"Harmony." Said Ethan.

"And where is that?" Josh asked.

"Around the world." Sierra broke a laugh. "You're serious?" Ethan shrugged and looked at Zena who still on his bedroom panel. She didn't seem inclined to help but her presence gave Ethan the impression she wanted to.

"The ONI agent, Toland, was at the hospital a few days ago."

"That I know." Sierra replied, rolling her eyes. "Our fathers have been hard at work contacting ONI officials about the visit. Your dad thinks he caused you to have another seizure."

"It wasn't his fault. He showed me a picture and it triggered a memory. I still can't piece it all together I just know that the Luminary is a map and it's here on Meridian and I'm supposed to help stop the Covenant from finding it." Ethan said fully aware of how bizarre it sounded. He hid his face again. Josh sat still for a while, thinking. Sierra looked at Ethan and then at Zena and then she got an idea.

"Zena, you have access to the planetary database, you could find Kyle Toland and Rachel Hoss, right?" She asked.

"Yes, I could but I would advise that you not purse this adventure." Zena said, monotoned. "The likelihood of finding these people are slim. The likelihood of something terrible happening to you three is very probable."

"A risk I think we'll all take given the circumstances" Sierra said glancing at Ethan. He blushed and hid his face. It felt good knowing that someone trusted him.

Sierra brushed her hair behind her ear and looked at Zena. "Do you have access to ONI files?

"I do not." Zena replied as if she knew the question was going to be asked at some point.

"But you have access to public records. Toland must have had to check into the hospital for Ethan's visit." Josh said.

"Yes, but an ONI agent wouldn't need to sign in." Ethan said.

"Not necessarily. He still would have had to use some type of identification for the staff to give him such access." Sara said looking at Zena who held her gaze.

"Yes, you are correct. Give me a moment." Zena said then faded away.

"Perfect" Sara said hopping off Ethan's bed. "I'm excited"

"For what?" Said Josh. "We talk to this Toland guy and Hoss or whatever and then what? Go on an incredible adventure to the Luminary?"

Ethan knew he was right. Even if Toland believed them what would come of it? He certainty wasn't going to allow children to go there with him. Even more, what would the UNSC do if it was found? Protect Meridian like they did all the other planets? Hope wasn't a stranger for humanity but Ethan was becoming aware of its faults.

"Getting away from home and notifying someone that this world is coming to end, someone that could actually do something about it, is exactly what I intended to do the whole time." Said Ethan. Josh dipped his head and Sierra had smirk across her face. Ethan looked outside again still seeing other children playing.

"Kyle Edward Toland, Born June 22nd, 2516, lives on Reach, resides in Virgo Sector 5 in the Brenan District, studied at Asus University on Reach until his parents died on Jericho VII when it was glassed in 2535 which he then joined ONI and the rest is top secret." Zena said standing on her panel. The three of them exchanged looks until Ethan spoke.

"Thank you, Zena." He said moving off his bed and putting on his shoes. "That's more than enough information.

"You don't presume we're walking do you?" Josh asked.

"You're not afraid of a little walking, are you? Sierra smirked.

"A little?" He laughed. "Sector 5 is over 20 miles away."

"We'll use the bus." Ethan said.

"You have to be 18 or older to ride the bus." Josh hissed.

"Not if they don't see you." Ethan smiled. Sierra looked at him for a moment until she realized what he was meaning.

"Ok? We're going to jump on the back of It? Josh asked.

"Yes." Ethan replied. Josh stood from the bed and paced the room rubbing his head. He didn't question many things in his life. He was always the one in class answering most questions and was assertive when it came to learning something new but with his friends he always seemed to question everything thing they did like he didn't trust them. That wasn't the case though, he trusted Ethan and Sierra more than he trusted himself but with all that was going on and Ethan's dreams he was more concerned about staying out of trouble.

"Ok, but what if everything goes south and this whole thing is blown out of proportion?" Josh asked helpless.

Ethan stood from the bed and placed his hands-on Josh's shoulders. "Then you can say I told you so."

Ethan, Sierra and Josh walked along the sidewalk until they reached the bus stop. The suburbs were divided in sections like Virgo. Each section looked Identical to the others with hedges divided them, each with the same level of cut grass, parks and even driveways though the houses were different. Ethan and his friends built forts in the hedges with the other kids but they weren't a loud in the other section without parents' consent. Though it never made sense to Ethan why they divided everything on Meridian, he was beginning to realize that It seemed easier to manage.

Sierra sat first on the bench. It was cement, of course, and cold, Ethan never liked the benches so he just stood. Josh planted himself on the bench. A few teenagers walked came around from the nearest corner chatting. Ethan and his friends knew it was impolite to stare but couldn't help it. The two teens, both male and female, stopped talking and leaned against the wooden fence then continued talking quietly. Ethan turned to his friends and smile. The three of them waited for what seemed like an hour before they watched the bus come from a corner and turn toward them. As the bus pulled up to a stop the two teens nudged their way between the kids and walked on the bus.

"Are they with you?" the bus driver asked the male teen. He turned and looked at the three of them with a "are you serious' expression.

"Well" The boy announced. "Are you coming or not, mom is going to kill us if we're not back in time." He said waving his hand. Ethan felt his stomach turn. Sierra stepped on the bus first, then Josh and Ethan. The bus was paced with people. Almost every row was filled with at least 4 people. Even though the seats were separated from one another they were place into a row on each side of the bus; the isle was oddly large compared to the school bus Ethan was used to riding. The teenage boy grabbed Ethan and pulled him to the back of the bus where he noticed his friend had already been seated. The teenager and his friend sat across Ethan and his friends. The boy waited until the bus started moving before he spoke.

"Where are you guys headed?" He asked somewhat bothered as he brushed his waving hair out of his eyes. Ethan looked at Josh and shrugged not knowing what to tell the young adult.

"Please tell me you're headed to the city." The female finally spoke, her voice soft and sincere.

"Why? Is that a problem?" Josh mustered up the courage to say. The teens looked at each other and back at the kids.

"The UNSC has issued a lockdown throughout Virgo." The boy said, quietly. "They're closing each Sector down at 9pm for curfew and then they will sweep the streets for anyone who doesn't follow code." Ethan found that rather curious. He wondered If the Covenant had been spotted outside the system or even worse here on Meridian, though a part of him was thinking that was a silly thought or else you would hear war…wouldn't you?

"Why have they issued a lockdown?" Sierra asked.

"Because there's been talk about terrorist's attacks happening soon." The girl replied. Ethan felt a weight come off his shoulders.

"Who are you two anyways?" Josh asked.

"My name is Jonathan and this is my sister Anastasia."

"I can introduce myself, thank you." Anastasia replied. "I go by Ana." She said to the kids.

"And you can call me Jon. So, do your parents know you're out an about." Jon glanced at the three. They blushed and looked down.

"Right."

"It was awfully nice, what you do did; allowing us on the bus." Sierra said lifting her head.

Jon chuckled, "It was either that or we'd watch you riding it from the back." He said pointing at the back window which was rather large. Ethan realized how obvious it would have been that they were hitching a ride.

"Pardon me, but why are kids headed to Virgo?" Ana asked. Ethan thought long and hard how to answer that question. He always laughed when people stereotyped children about "not being heard" and how they daydreamed all they time but for once, in this instance, his paranoia was real and he knew that, regardless of what people believe and his superstition could be the best advice anyone could receive.

The bus came to stop abruptly, Ethan fell into the seat ahead of him. He looked over the seats to see red and blue lights flashing outside the front of the bus and he ducked not knowing what to think. Sierra and Josh looked over the seats and hid as well.

"Do you think they're here for us?" Sierra asked leaning closer to Ethan.

"I sure hope not." Josh replied. "My mom would kill me."

The teens sat back in their seats conversating quietly. Jon kept looking back at the police and the kids in the seat until he stared at the front of the bus. Ethan tried hard to stay calm but a part of him wanted to believe the teens had something to do with the police outside. But why would they let them on the bus just to have them removed; he clearly knew he wasn't calm. Moving onto the floor, Ethan looked forward to see a man decorated in a greyish black uniform speaking with the bus driver who pointed toward the back of the bus. Ethan's heart sank and he scrambled onto his seat. Jon and Ana looked at the kids and back at the man coming down the hallway pointing his flashlight into every seat obviously looking for something or someone. Ethan locked eyes with Jon who he could tell wanted to ask something but couldn't find anything to say he turned away as the man finally approached their seats.

"There you are." Toland said as he stopped and straightened his posture. "I see you brought your friends along." He smiled. Ethan sighed, relieved and he stood.

"This is Sierra and Josh. We were coming to find you in Sector 5." He admitted. Toland looked at the other two and smiled. "I'm not sure I want to know so I won't ask but I you need to come with me, the other two can come along, I suppose." Toland said, grabbing Ethan not wanting to argue. Ethan tried to keep pace with Toland as they passed people and walked off the bus.

"Why are you pulling me?" Ethan snapped and he tried to pry Toland's hand off. Toland ignored him as they walked toward the closest car. It was then Ethan noticed there were close to 20 police cars stopped in the middle of the road blocking traffic both ways. Toland opened the back door.

"Get in, I have to show you something." He said and he got in the drivers seat. Sierra and Josh came off the bus and waited at the bus doors. Ethan waved them over but they both stayed still for a moment until Sierra approached him.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked.

"We're scared." Sierra admitted, her head down.

"I'm scared too and I'll be even more scared if you don't come." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. Toland rolled down his window and leaned out listening.

"I don't know, look at these cops." She said, pointing. "It's just, I didn't think that things were this bad and I want to be home with my family."

"Then I can take you to them." Toland said. "You're aware of Ethan's premonition. Yes?" He asked her. Sierra nodded. "Then you know how serious I am when I tell you that Ethan needs to come with me, Meridian depends on it." Toland finished.

Sierra lifted her head and looked at Josh who was still waiting by the bus, he didn't seem inclined to go anywhere but home. She turned back toward Ethan and nodded.

"I'm going with Ethan." She said as she turned back to Josh. He walked forward with his hands in his pockets. "Then I guess I'm going too." He said unenthusiastic. "Then let's go." Toland said loudly. Josh gave him and nasty glare.

The car drove smoothly as Toland weaved in between cars on the highway. The others police cars followed directly behind. The ride for was quiet for the most part aside from Toland's road rage as he cursed every time someone cut him off. Ethan sat sulking in his seat thinking about what Sierra said about being scared. He never wanted to scare her, nor Josh. They were his friends and he loved them, he didn't want anything to happen to them and now he was the reason they were scared. All he could think of was comforting Sierra. He noticed her long black hair covering her face. He brushed her hair out of the way and she turned to look at him; they smiled at one another. He tried as hard as he could to say something to comfort her but nothing was coming to mind. All he could think about was the overwhelming feeling that the Covenant coming to Meridian was real and that this may be the last time he'd be sitting next to his friends.

"Rachel, copy?" Toland broke the silence, yelling into his wrist-com, still weaving through traffic. Static came over the com for a moment and then it cleared.

Rachel leaned over the panel next to one of her assistants. "Yes, I am here, do you have Ethan?"

"Yes, But we still haven't left Virgo yet. We'll be at the landing pad soon."

"You're still driving?!" She yelled back, watching the car move through traffic on the monitor. the other people within the room turned heads. Hoss cleared her throat and changed her tone. "Why aren't you on a Pelican to Harmony?"

Toland chuckled shaking his head. A car stopped in front of him and he slammed on the breaks, the tired skidded until the front of the car met the bumper of the other. The kids in the back slammed into the front seats and Toland head slammed into the steering wheel.

Hoss waited patiently for a reply after hearing the crash over the com. She hesitated to ask if anyone was ok, she didn't want to show any vulnerability with war on the brink.

Ethan pushed off the seat feeling his face and didn't notice anything other than pain in his mouth and the taste of iron. He checked to see if his friends were ok and his heart sank. Josh was holding Sierra who was unconscious with blood running from her nose.

"I don't know what to do." Josh said still shaken up. His head was bleeding and his hands noticeably had carpet burn from the seats. Toland reached over, blood dripping off his chin. He placed his hand over Sierra's throat and sat still for a moment before speaking.

"She's breathing, that's good. I'm calling in a Pelican." A loud sound came from the front of the car gathering everyone's attention. A man standing with his sidearm drawn was yelling at Toland. He slammed his hand on the hood of car again and demanded Toland step out of the car. Toland raised his hands. "Don't worry, I'll handle this." He whispered as he touched the panel on the door and it slid open.

Hoss was becoming impatient. "Send a Pelican to his exact location, on the double." She said to the coms personal and abruptly walked away from the station. In the dome were several rows of com stations each with people monitoring the chatter coming from and to Meridian. Hoss was Director of this section of Anchor 7, she was responsible for the security systems and was to make sure that if anyone arrived in the Hestia V System she would be the first to know. She fast walked toward a closed section of coms in the upper right side of the room.

"Is there anything?" She quietly asked. The female coms officers looked at her, hesitant.

"We're picking up space distortion on the other side of Hestia V; Slip space."

"There's no authorizations from the UNSC today?" She asked becoming worried.

"No Ma'am" The officer replied. Hoss walked over to her station looking at the monitor which displayed heat signatures. On the back side of Hestia V was red matter gathering in rotation to open slip space. the density was large, larger than anything Hoss had seen. It was the Covenant, she was certain. She placed her hand on the shoulder of the officer and ordered to inform her when the portal opens, Hoss was sure the Covenant would arrive within the hour. She walked away from the enclosed booth and into the middle of the room.

"Attention everyone." She announced as everyone stood from their seats. "We have an Un-authorization of Arrival, slip space events are going to occur around Hestia V within the hour, monitor the coms and notify every Captain's station in Meridian and close to the Hestia V System of the anomaly." Hoss paused allowing everyone to stop chatting. "Lieutenant Adams." She said loudly. Adams saluted from the back of the room. "Yes, Director."

"Have Captain Persie and Brenan meet with us." She said. Adams nodded and linked the coms with the Sevenfold Gates.

"We need to be prepared that the Covenant may arrive here. As of now we're on lockdown, no one leaves this room until we know what's coming through." Said Hoss

"Hey, bud" Toland said, his hands up, shaken from the crash. "Put the gun down and we can talk about this." The man raised his gun using his hands as he gestured. "You fucked up my car, bro." He speech was slurred indicating he was drunk or using. "You're a piece of shit cop and you nearly killed me." He said slamming his hand on the hood of Toland's car. Toland was aware of how the police were treated on Meridian. Most people could care less if an officer was arresting them or attempting to, they would rebel given the chance. In this case, the gentlemen must have been a part of a gang given the tattoos covering his arms and neck. His shirt was stained leading Toland to believe the man had been drinking all day. Surrounding them were the other police officers with their guns drawn; their cars created a perimeter.

"Look around" He told the man. "You're outnumbered. Put away your gun and ONI will cover the damages."

"ONI" The man yelled, pointing the gun. The sound of guns being cocked. "You're with ONI?" He noticed the patch on Toland's chest.

"That's beside the point." Toland said as blood dripped from his eyebrow. "You're the one pointing the gun so just put it down before you get put down." He demanded.

"That's unlikely." He said seeming more focused and aware than he had been. As he pulled the trigger Toland ducked and the officers opened fired. Even from inside the car the gunshots were loud enough that Ethan and josh covered their ears. They didn't understand much of what Toland and the man talked about but whatever it was it obviously wasn't good. The man's body collapsed on the ground as a puddle of blood began to surround the body. Pedestrians screamed and gasped as the took photos of the scene. Toland reached for his wrist and grabbed ahold of his ONI band. On the left side was a thin, tall red button the stood out from the rest. He pressed it and every device in the air broke down; cameras stopped, phone and tablets became inactive and people started to curse and yell at Toland who just ignored it and went back to the car to ensure the children were ok.

He opened the back door and saw Sierra still unconscious on Josh's lap, Ethan's expression was emotionless as normal. He leaned over Ethan and grabbed Sierra pulling her from the car. He laid her on the gravel and put his head over her chest; she still had a heartbeat. He looked up at her face and checked her head for any lacerations or bruises; nothing except blood still draining from her nose.

"What's going to happen to her?" Ethan spoke now standing next to Toland who was aware of his presence until now.

"She's gonna be fine." He breathed as a Pelican descended from the sky. Rachel must have sent it, he thought. Toland stood with Sierra in his arm as the chief of police walked up to the three.

"Sorry for open fire, Sir, I figured you wouldn't mind us saving your life." He said. the man was shorter than Toland but had the years on him. His grey hair was noticeable under his hat and was clean shaven. Ethan couldn't tell if the man was angry or his face was just stuck that way.

"Thank you, Sheriff. I should be armed in public."

"No, you shouldn't." The Sheriff shot back. "I see your ride had arrived so I wish you guys the best of luck. Is the child ok? He asked.

"We're going to hook her up and monitor her pulse on the Pelican then bring her to a Hospital in Harmony." Toland reassured. "We have a medical crew aboard."

"I'm sure you do." The Sheriff replied staring at Toland then he walked away. Ethan could tell the man didn't trust ONI, but honestly, who does? The Pelican came low above the highway blowing dust and garbage off the roads. Once it landed Toland, Josh and Ethan jumped aboard and within a matter of minutes they were headed to Harmony.

"Did that Sheriff know what's going on?" Ethan asked Toland who was helping the nurses with Sierra.

"He knew of the importance of our mission, not the contents." Toland breathed. His stiches were bleeding and he looked exhausted.

"I still don't understand what's going on." Josh announced. Toland glanced at him noticing that he was rubbing his hands together and examining them.

"We're going to the Luminary. We've been investigating the facility for the past few days and it is a large facility." Said Toland sitting down as the nurse pushed him back. Ethan rubbed his face as he stared at Sierra. Her vitals were stable, that was good but he feared for her still as if her life was hanging in the balance. Josh was still shaken up from everything that had happened in the last hour and was trying to stay calm but he couldn't help tears stream down his face. It was true; Meridian was in danger. Everything he held dear had a very high chance of no longer existing it was just a matter of time.

Toland was slouched in his seat watching the two boys trying everything he could to understand how they were feeling. Obviously, not well given that their best friend was lying before them in a coma. He sniffled and felt his stiches pulling his face. He was trying as hard as he could to think of something comforting to say but for the first time in history, with the fleet in orbit and Hoss on the coms, Humanity was prepared for a Covenant invasion. He couldn't think of anything else but getting to the Luminary in time for them to uncover its secrets and possibly give Humanity the leverage they need to win the war.

"15 minutes out." The pilot said over coms.

Toland looked back at the two boys who kept their distance from one another as if they were leaving a seat for someone. He sighed.

Doctor Rachel Hoss and Captain Persie conversated over a holographic table in a closed off section of the Coms Center.

"Sir, you're not understanding, with all due respect." She added. "If you do that they will have a straight shot at our defense Anchors and they will take Meridian within a matter of minutes." Hoss reached over into the hologram which displayed the current state of the Hestia V System. Ships and Anchor Stations were stretched across Meridian creating a sort of wall. Each ship was stationed in such a way that it would be able to maneuver in and out of combat effortlessly. The design belonged to Hoss. She studied the Covenant for years and how they assaulted planets. Each attack wasn't random but was extremely thought out. By the time Hoss entered school for her degree in orbital defense and engineering, the Covenant already knew Humanities weakness and struck them individually with ease. What Hoss discovered, along with many others, were how weak Covenant ships were when their shields were down. The key word being shields. If Humanity could find a way to incorporate shielding to that scale then it would be a more even fight. This defense system gave Hoss the opportunity to override their shields leaving the Covenant vulnerable. But, of course, that all depended on the size of the fleet that arrived.

"Dr. Hoss," Colonel Gear stepped forward. "With all due respect, we have been fighting in the war long enough to know that your defense won't hold." Hoss stared at the hologram and Persie looked between the two people. "You're just preventing the inevitable." Gear added, lowering his voice.

"I beg your pardon" Hoss shot back at Gear, his expression becoming aggressive. "What I'm doing is saving the lives of our citizens on that moon!" She yelled. "How dare you walk in here with talk of wisdom and yet you don't even understand the very fundamentals of why we're fighting."

"Hoss" Said Persie.

"Not now." She replied staring at Gear who stood straight ahead. She tried not to cry. "You can leave my quarters Colonel." She said.

"Hoss" Persie raised his voice.

"What?"

"He has the right to be here."

"And being as this is my operation and my Coms Center I have the right to revoke that." She said, coldly looking at Gear again. "I would rather sacrifice our ships and soldiers to save millions rather than sacrificing them to save our own ass." She breathed and turned away trying not to lose herself. "You may leave Colonel."

"Yes, ma'am." The Colonel saluted and left the room. Persie dropped his hands and placed them behind his back.

"We don't have time for this, Rachel. We need to agree on a path and stick to it." Persie leaned over a table panel and entered coordinates. "If I'm hearing you correctly, once the Covenant arrive and the press on Meridian we surround them and overcharge their shields, send in a strike team and capture their Captain or Prophet—whoever is onboard of the Carrier." He said as a holographic demonstration unfolded.

Hoss turned around and watched along with Persie nodding her head in agreement. As she watched she swallowed down the fear she had been experiencing for the past few hours and was slowly becoming confident. The excitement was real for her though, not ever has a battle with the Covenant been prepared like this. And to think only a handful of people know. Too bad they couldn't have had the entire armada with them to defend because Humanity just might have prevailed. There was no doubt this was a suicide mission. It mainly was due to the lack of support they had and information about what exactly was coming through slip-space. But despite the uncertainties, Hoss was certain her defenses would hold. She planned and theorized a lot of the strategy using real statistics from previous losses; unfortunate that so many lives had to be lost for her studies to be justified but that was war; unbiased, and unfair.

The door opened again and a coms officer stepped in.

"Ma'am, I got readings." She said. It was the same woman Hoss told to inform her if anything happened. Hoss looked at Persie

"I's advice you get to your ship, Captain." She said walking out of the room. Persie followed behind her and paced his way toward the airlock into Sevenfold Gates. Hoss and the officer reached the station and immediately Hoss was able to determine exactly what was going to come through. Four Covenant Assault Carriers and about six Cruisers followed by a few Sabers and Banshee's. It was definitely smaller than she predicted but to her it didn't matter, what did was capturing whoever was in command.

"Alert Persie and his fleet. Keep this confidential until they arrive." Hoss said. She didn't need to ask when they would arrive, she knew when due to the density of the red matter on display that was circulating at high speeds; it was only a matter of minutes until the Covenant arrived.

Persie stationed himself at the window on his deck. Everyone was at their stations. There was no need for alarms, this was a planned attack, everyone was ready to give it their all to stop whatever and whoever attack Meridian. Persie trusted his crew, he had to. Every soldier and every commander beneath him trusted him all the same. He was a leader and for years he worked to save lives and prove to the Covenant he was a worthy adversary, but tonight, this night, this battle, he was going to prove that Humanity wasn't to be trifled with.

Hoss walked to the corner of the room and opened a coms link to try and reach Toland but the coms wasn't working. Immediately she became concerned, everything she had hoped for was seeming to unfold in front of her. "There's no way the Covenant know about their plans" she thought. "They couldn't have intercepted any other transmission that was relayed out and even if they had received the one she sent to Halsey, it wouldn't have been enough to justify why they would block coms." Hoss paced forward to the nearest officer stationed in his seat.

"Open coms." She whispered. The officer opened the link but nothing happened. He looked up at her in shock. Hoss bit her lip but knew this was no time to think she had to act and fast; she pressed the alarm on the officer's station.

Persie was looking out the window when he noticed Anchor 7's alarms going off. He turned toward his crew which all looked at him.

"Focus on the outer edge of the planet to left." He said pointing out the window. "Fire as soon as the first ship arrives." He received a resounding yes sir from every one of them.

"Alright everyone" Hoss yelled out. "As soon as the Covenant arrive, penetrate their coms and block any data from being transmitted, we need them to be blind toward other ships." She walked back to the closed off section and waited. Minutes felt like hours but soon enough everything Hoss had prepared for unfolded in front of her.

Every person in the Com Center on Anchor 7 looked up at the display hub that spanned the entire wall. One by one, four Covenant Assault Carriers and eight Covenant Cruisers arrived through slip-space. Hoss stepped away from the monitor and moved to the window of the room watching the Covenant arrive on the same screen. It was surprising to see the Covenant not firing. They seemed surprised and Hoss knew why; she smirked. Persie didn't have to say anything as they came out of slip space. He knew the coms were jammed, the Covenant had a constant jammer system in the works wherever they jumped. It was a smart tactic to say the least but that wasn't going to save them from the mayhem that was about to take place.

The Sevenfold Gates was the first to fire upon the first Assault Carrier to arrive, it shields absorbed every hit as a purpled flicker of light revealed the shell that protected it. Immediately after, in succession, all six Halcyon classes and Frigates fired away giving the Carrier little time to react. Within a matter of seconds, it's shields were giving way and the Carrier was making major maneuvers. The second Assault Carrier was more prepared, firing plasma round at the Sevenfold Gates, the largest ship in the fleet. Persie yelled at his crew to make evasive maneuvers while keeping steady fire on the first Assault Carrier. Persie imprinted the scenario in his mind; he was going to name the ships based off the order they arrived in.

"Jump toward the back of Hestia V and attack from the rear!" He roared. "Push the Carriers 3 and 4 forward—into the defense grid!"

As he commanded, the Covenant Cruisers headed downward straight for Meridian but were intercepted by Anchor 4, 5 and 6 MAC rounds. One by one, three Cruisers were severely damaged and eventually exploded as they tried to breach the defense grid Hoss had so carefully planned, the remaining four stayed alongside Carrier 4. Plasma broke through the bulkhead of Sevenfold Gates, alarms came on and several sections of the ship were coming offline. The ship rocked with every blast that penetrated the hull. Persie knew his ship had seen battles but he had repaired the best he could to have ready for battle. He was more than confident his Destroyer would be a match for a Carrier given his backup. Sevenfold Gates jumped more than two-thousand miles within a matter of seconds and was turning around to face the back of the last two Assault Carriers that arrived from slip-space. Carrier 2 headed straight into the trap as other Destroyers and Halcyon classes fired upon it. Anchor 7 was closest to Meridian in the back of the defense creating extra fire in case a ship happened to get passed. Persie watched, strategically, how the Carriers and Cruisers maneuvered in crossfire. He had always been astonished at their tactics and how easy it was for them to get in and out of battle but in this case, he could tell they were the ones unprepared and so Persie was able to predict their movements.

"Enclose on Carrier 4 and fire upon Carrier 3" he announced. MAC rounds blasted the rear of Carrier 3 as it turned to the left, above Carrier 4. It wasn't making much progress and several Halcyon classes ships pushed upon the two Carriers. Persie stood at the railing off the observation deck watching Hoss's plan unfold in front of him. He was unable to believe that a college graduate in engineering could come up with such a simple and effective strategy to overrun a Covenant Assault Carrier but also most of the credit was due to the random child that predicted this event. Without him, none of this would have been possible. Persie ordered Sevenfold Gates to blast EMP rounds into Carrier's 3 and 4. Each round that penetrated the Carrier's shields created a gaping hole that gave pelicans and Longswords their entry. It was only a matter of minutes before Sevenfold Gates, Destroyers, and Halcyons had surrounded the Covenant fleet and penetrated the Carrier shields. Now it was only a matter of time until they captured a Captain, or Prophet, Persie hoped.


End file.
